Last Night on Earth
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: I'm sending all my love to you. x SIRIUS BLACK/BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, para o projeto Royal Blood II. Sessão Blackamoor do fórum 6vparavocê x


**Sumário: **I'm sending all my love to you.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night on earth<strong>

* * *

><p><em>My beating heart belongs to you<em>  
><em>I walked for miles til I found you<em>  
><em>I'm here to honor you<em>  
><em>If I lose everything in the fire<em>  
><em>I'm sending all my love to you<em>

Green Day, "Last Night on Earth"

* * *

><p>Sirius tinha 15 anos quando tudo começou. Ela tinha 23 e um sorriso no rosto quando o deitou na própria cama para beijá-lo devidamente. Ela tinha lábios de veludo, um corpo de seda e costumava murmurar a verdade enquanto estavam presos naquele quarto, os sussurros e gemidos abafados por feitiços.<p>

Ele tinha 15 anos quando tudo começou, e agora tudo terminava aos 16. Um ano apenas, e parecera bem mais que isso. Seu tio Alphard tinha lhe dito que era uma das causas da guerra, principalmente quando possuía guerreiros opostos ao Ministério dentro de casa. Lembrava-se particularmente bem disso, porque Bellatrix entregou-lhe uma risadinha que mais pareceu um rosnado, e Sirius e Regulus tinham rido bastante dessa comparação.

Ocorrera no primeiro dia das férias de verão, e Sirius lembrava-se particularmente bem disso porque fora um dia em que quase voltou a amar sua família. Não houvera brigas, nem comentários cínicos e secos, apenas a família reunida em torno da lareira, em silêncio, falando sobre qualquer coisa que não fossem os próprios defeitos. Quase perfeito, exceto que durou apenas um dia.

Se tivesse durado mais, Sirius se arrependeria do que iria fazer nessa noite em questão.

Abriu os olhos, cansado pelo torpor de mais um momento com Bellatrix, e levantou-se parcialmente, apenas para vê-la na penteadeira, passando maquiagem em seu rosto como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

Ela estava nua, o corpo eriçado pelo frio, e Sirius controlou o impulso de levá-la à cama novamente. Não era como se eles tivessem tempo, pensou. Não era como se eles tivessem tempo, já que naquela noite, o jantar de despedida de Bellatrix seria servido em poucos minutos.

- Você não está atrasada?

Bellatrix procurou os olhos de Sirius no espelho, e lhe sorriu antes de desviá-los novamente para a maquiagem.

- Eu tenho o direito de ficar atrasada. É como o meu casamento; a noiva sempre pode atrasar.

Sirius sentiu seu estômago dar voltas e reprimiu o desejo de vomitar fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. Quando voltou a falar, torceu para que sua voz não parecesse tão decepcionada como soava em seus ouvidos.

- Certo. – e uma pausa, como se não soubesse como iniciar aquele assunto – É amanhã, não? O casamento, digo.

O pincel deslizou pela boca de Bellatrix, e por conta disso Sirius não viu os lábios da prima tremerem.

- Sim. Amanhã.

Sua voz parecia tão distante quanto seus olhos e Sirius sentia que estava com essa mesma expressão. Ficaram em silêncio, exceto pelo abrir e fechar de produtos que Bellatrix passava em seu rosto. Foi então que notou que os cabelos da prima estavam presos em um coque, as costas pálidas à mostra, assim como o pescoço delicado.

Não havia marcas em nenhum daqueles locais, daquela vez. O fantasma dos sussurros de Bellatrix ecoou em seu ouvido, murmurando as palavras amargas que a prima disse-lhe, antes de Sirius tomá-la para si. _Rodolphus não pode ver nenhuma marca em meu corpo_ foi o suficiente para fazê-lo esconder o rosto em suas mãos, desolado.

Fora apenas um ano, disse a si mesmo, não havia razão para estar daquela maneira. Um ano não era o suficiente para fazê-lo ter sentimentos para com a prima. Não aquele tipo de sentimento.

Mas talvez fosse.

Os minutos pareceram horas, e dessa vez Sirius percebeu que não era por culpa da guerra. Não totalmente, pelo menos. Aos poucos, retirou as mãos do rosto, para voltar a encarar o reflexo de Bellatrix pelo espelho e, sem pensar, disse em voz alta:

- Eu não posso me atrasar.

O dedo indicador de Bellatrix, pintado em uma cor clara, pouco usual, apontou para a porta.

- Pode ir embora. – ela disse, sem encará-lo. Ocupada demais com seus preparativos para seu jantar de despedida da família Black.

As palavras ecoaram nos ouvidos de Sirius e adentraram em seu cérebro. Entretanto, ele apenas conseguiu compreender o que o tom de voz de Bellatrix quis lhe dizer.

(_Não me deixe, Sirius_)

E por mais que quisesse obedecer a esse pedido, e abraçar Bellatrix e beijá-la e marcá-la mesmo sem poder, Sirius levantou-se e foi atrás de suas roupas.

**X**

Antes de sair do quarto, entretanto, Bellatrix o agarrou pela nuca e beijou-lhe os lábios e o pescoço, como se aquela fosse a última vez, sem saber que seria mesmo. Sirius não a beijou de volta, apenas sentiu os lábios dela sobre si, e os seios nus dela contra seu próprio peito. E quando ela o encarou nos olhos, a mais doce tristeza em seus olhos, ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e soprou em seus lábios numa maneira infantil.

Um beijo fantasma, como aqueles sussurros, e como as lembranças que Sirius teria de Bellatrix, a partir daquela data.

- Eu não posso me atrasar, Bella. Preciso me aprontar para esse jantar.

Os olhos dela brilharam em dúvidas, mas Sirius não lhe disse nada; apenas foi embora, cauteloso para que ninguém o visse.

**X**

Não notou a gola marcada de batom, mas Bellatrix sim. Suas mãos tremeram quando alcançaram o copo, e ela bebeu uma grande dose de vinho para tentar se acalmar. Cinco minutos depois, sentiu-se mais segura, quando o brinde fora feito e Rodolphus beijara seus lábios, acabando com o jantar.

Ninguém notara em Sirius, como sempre, e por mais que isso a deixasse feliz, ela sentiu um leve desapontamento crescer em seu peito. Suprimiu-o em uma risada, rindo dos comentários de Regulus e de Narcissa.

Quando todos se levantaram e partiram para seus próprios quartos – Bellatrix um pouco depois por causa de Rodolphus –, viu Sirius encarando-a de longe, mas antes que seus olhares se encontrassem, ele partiu.

Não trocaram palavras, nem olhares ou sorrisos. Ela beijou os lábios de seu noivo-quase-marido e depois se trancou em seu quarto, as mãos tremendo enquanto trocava de roupa.

E então passou a esperar. Esperar pelas horas passarem, esperar pela madrugada chegar, esperar por Sirius abrir a porta de seu quarto uma última vez, e tocá-la para o que ela queria que fosse para sempre.

Sirius não veio e Bellatrix adormeceu pensando nele.

**X**

Foi apenas um ano, ela disse a si mesma. Ele tinha 16 e ela tinha 24 e não iria dar certo, mesmo se quisessem. Era apenas uma relação qualquer; uma série de traições que nunca seriam importantes, porque ocorriam apenas durante a noite; um ocasional romance de férias, já que ele ainda estava na escola.

Foi apenas um ano e nem fora tão bom assim. Fora passageiro, simples e complemente desnecessário. Não havia por que temer, ou chorar, ou lamentar, ou gritar, ou enlouquecer.

E ela sabia que estava errada.

**X**

Era o jantar de despedida de Sirius também.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Última fic para o Royal Blood II (L) Não gostei de nenhuma fanfic minha em especial, mas é que tenho dificuldade em escrever com o texto dos outros. Nunca consigo tirar o que eu quero. Mesmo assim, eu não acho que essa ficou muito ruim~

**Reviews? E lembrem-se que favoritar é um caminho fácil e rápido, mas todo mundo está aqui pelo feedback. Se não quiséssemos reviews, não estaríamos postando, não? Pense nisso!**

**Para o Projeto "Royal Blood II" - Quote de Jub's in Black a partir da palavra "Batom"  
><strong>


End file.
